The Expirate and the Outlaws
by Zendeour
Summary: Zeyraa stood up, she could not stand it any more, she got the MT 10099 out and pulled the trigger......final chapter is up!...R&R...
1. Almost killed

The Ex-Pirate, and the Outlaw.  
  
Chapter 1: Almost killed.  
  
"Ya know, we need to refill the Outlaw star, other wise we might take off and after a while find our selves stranded in the middle of space" said Gene with a beer bottle in his hand, "I know, you noticed that she has been staring at us for over an hour now, or is that just me?" said Melfina "well this pub is a dodgy place and I very much doubt it since I've been watching anyone who looks suspicious, and she does not" replied Gene, "Gene, could I have another drink please?" said Melfina, Zeyraa, who was sat in the corner not far from Gene and Melfina heard everything they said and grinned to herself when she heard Gene's name. Zeyraa got up and walked up to Gene " hi, I'm Zeyraa, listen to me Gene Starwind." Zeyraa started, " How do you know my name?" Gene interrupted his hand was close to the caster, " .As I was saying, come with me for a moment, trust me on this that I'm unarmed, so there is no need to bring your caster, all I need to do is ask you a couple of questions" said Zeyraa, "okay I'll trust your word on this one" Gene gave his caster to Melfina, "Gene, be careful, there are a lot of pirates around here" Melfina looked worried as she said this, Zeyraa grinned to herself, Gene led the way outside. "Hmmm, this looks dodgy, Zeyraa asked Gene outside unarmed, darn! I forgot she works for the pirates, she's gonna kill him!" said Zoë and she ran after them.  
  
"Well, well, well the famous Gene Starwind, fallen for a pirate's trick." Said Zeyraa she was pointing her gun at Gene "I knew I should've brought the caster" Gene growled, "Huh, even if you did bring the caster the MT 10099 is way more powerful, it is also a bazooka and a machine gun, anywayz, say your prayers because this pirate takes no prisoners." Zeyraa pulled the trigger but the bullet hit a tree away from Gene, Zeyraa dropped the MT 10099(I'll call it the MT for short from now on) Zoë had punched Zeyraa, knocking her to the ground, "Darn you" yelled Zeyraa, as she picked herself up after being punched and ran into a forest. Zeyraa ran as fast as she could until she almost fell over in front of another pirate, a robo- pirate. Gene picked the Mt up and loaded it with two bullets and ran after Zeyraa, so did Zoë.  
  
By this time Zeyraa was running as fast as she could getting deeper and deeper into the forest, now there were two pirates since they were here to kill here because she had failed killing Gene. Gene had spotted the slow moving pirates and shot them, he was knocked back several metres, the robo- pirates were in pieces on the ground, then Gene unloaded the last bullet and reloaded it with a tranquillizing dart Zeyraa had dropped when Zoë punched her, as we know Gene is a fast runner, he could just see Zeyraa, when they were on a straight run Gene fired the MT and the tranquillising dart hit Zeyraa in the back, she pulled it out, picked herself up and ran but tripped over a tree root. she got up but fell to the ground again, the dart had worked. "Great shot Gene!" said Zoë "How do you know my name?" said Gene "Don't you remember? I'm Aisha's sister, and Zeyraa is my friend, but I'm not in the pirate's any more, I had to fake my own death" said Zoë "well, I'll get Zeyraa and head for the Outlawstar!" said Gene ".And I'll get Melfina" said Zoë. Gene walked over to Zeyraa and carried her to the Outlawstar. 


	2. A werewolf?

The Ex-pirate and the Outlaw  
  
Chapter 2: A werewolf?  
  
"W.. w.. where am I?" said Zeyraa weakly, she had just woken up, on a floor. "You are on the Outlawstar or as you pirates call it the X-GP" said a voice in the shadows, "Oh great, this is all I need.wait a minute you.. Your Gene Starwind. wait.. How did I get here?" said Zeyraa "Well.let's just say you dropped your gun, two bullets and a tranq. dart. You're an easy target when running away from robo pirates, and you are in the pirates." Replied Gene "not any more I'm not, once you fail, in the pirates, your out of 'em, and before you say, you've fought the same pirate twice before, well you've got another thing coming, they've introduced a law saying that if you fail, you'll pay the price and will probably be assassinated." said Zeyraa "this is yours."said Gene, he threw Zeyraa's back-pack over to her she opened it and took out the MT, under where the MT had been were all here bullets, tranq. darts, two knives, five other guns and another Bazooka, it was an screwable one(but nothing like the MT)she moved one of the smaller guns, to the side of the back-pack and put the MT back in, she checked to see whether the gun was loaded. It was. She pulled it out and pointed it at where Gene was. but he was gone."bad thing to do, I just knew you'd do that, even if your not a pirate any more, your ways won't change." said Gene from behind her, he had the caster against her head, "put the gun in the bag and slide it over to me, or do I have to do this the hard way?" he said again, Zeyraa did as he said, he then rummaged through the bag found what he was looking for, lifted it out and put it in his pocket.  
  
"You don't deserve to live at all" Gene said then he punched but he missed, Zeyraa had moved several paces back, she jumped up and launched herself at him, she punched and kicked him in the face knocking him over each time, when she stopped after about three kicks, and four or five punches, she stood there, she was pretty hard to see in the darkness but Gene managed to find the important details, her long black hair dangled by her waist, her eyes were a dark brown, and her tail." What are you?" yelled Gene as he got up, "Me? Oh your talking to me, well if you must know, I'm a werewolf, an evolved werewolf." Replied Zeyraa she stepped forwards out of the darkness and the fur on her face, neck and arms was pure white, Gene jumped up and threw the caster aside and grabbed the item he took from Zeyraa's bag. A knife.  
  
"Why did you throw the Caster aside?" said Zeyraa, ".Unloaded." Mumbled Gene, threw gritted teeth, he ran at Zeyraa, she dodged him several times until he cut her cheek, the cut started to bleed. "Darn you!" yelled Zeyraa and she tried but failed to punch him again, Gene kicked her in the head, she fell to the floor, she landed a few metres away, he lifted the knife. "What's going on in here.GENE PUT THAT KNIFE DOWN, NOW!!!!!!!!" yelled Zoë at the top of her lunges, the sound of people running echoed, then at the door stood Jim, Suzuka, Aisha and Melfina. Zeyraa turned over, and pushed herself into a corner, Gene threw the knife down and kicked the knife to Zeyraa which she grabbed, ".And now give her the bag." Said Zoë and Gene threw the bag from behind him and threw it at Zeyraa, she caught it and put the knife back in it. 


	3. The trick

The Ex-pirate and the Outlaws  
  
Chapter 3: The trick  
  
"Why are you two enemies?" Said Zoë, Gene and Zeyraa glared at each other. "What's that noise?" said Aisha, Zeyraa grabbed her phone out of her pocket, she read the message 'Come 2 forest on heifong bring Zoë come unarmed' "Oh great Hazanko wants me and Zoë to go unarmed to that forest on Heifong, and well I'm afraid 'Lord Hazanko' so the rest of the Pirates call him, is still in power" said Zeyraa, "You don't mean.him do you, one of the most feared men in the universe." Zoë said in a quivering voice, she was scared, Zeyraa on the other hand was bored she stood up went back into her human form and emptied her bag. "But Hazanko is dead! He was destroyed with his ship, we saw it." said Gene "Nope, he's alive and is now the leader of the Kei pirates, and the new Anten seven" replied Zeyraa, she sat don and started to make Mt bullets, everyone left her in peace.  
  
Zeyraa had been making MT bullets for the past hour, as the MT could take any type could take any bullets, she opened a secret compartment in her bag and took out some caster bullets, she had stolen from Ron MacDougall "where did you get those?." said a voice behind her, she swung around she was alone with Gene, the others were piloting, "I stole them from Ron MacDougall, perhaps you thought because I come from the Kei pirates I didn't know your enemies, I also know they killed your farther, see we pirates are not so stupid after all," Zeyraa said, she grinned, the cut on her cheek had stopped bleeding, she wiped it and continued making bullets, We're nearly at heifong, how are we going to stop your boss." started Gene, "Old boss" corrected Zeyraa.  
  
Zeyraa was ready to fight but she wasn't ready to meet her old boss again, Zoë and Zeyraa, weren't ready, for a start, Zoë is meant to be dead! Well anywayz they walked into the forest, Gene, Suzuka, Melfina, Aisha and Jim were all behind trees, "Well, it is good to see a dead pirate and an Ex- pirate before they join again, but Zeyraa, we may have to kill you if you fail again, those pirates I sent for you weren't to kill you, but to bring you to me" said Hazanko, "Why are we here?" you will find out NOW! And seize the ones they brought with them, behind the trees, the pirates, Anten seven, robo pirates and ninja pirates were all over the place, the Anten seven closed in on Zeyraa, the robo pirates and the ninjas closed in on Gene, Aisha, Melfina, Suzuka and Jim, the rest for Zoë. They were trapped... 


	4. Roars of pain

The Expirate and the Outlaws  
  
Chapter 4: Roars of pain.  
  
"LET THEM GO HAZANKO!" yelled Zeyraa, "No, let the others go, if you capture Zeyraa I go with her!" said Zoë loudly, Hazanko signalled something and the Pirates attacked Zeyraa and Zoë, when they stopped Zeyraa and Zoë couldn't get up, they were too badly injured, "DAMN YOU!!" shouted a voice, and then there were gun shots, a lot of them, and then two people leapt into the air, one with a sword and the other jumped on pirates, obviously this was Suzuka and Aisha. Zeyraa tried to stand up but couldn't, a pirate kicked her in the stomach, she was sent flying, and hit a tree; she fell to the ground in a heap. Zoë was worse off, she was in pain, she was against a tree being strangled by a pirate, another pirate walked over and punched her in the face, and the pirate strangling Zoë let go. Zoë fell to the ground. Unconscious. The pirates that once surrounded Gene, Aisha, Suzuka, Jim and Melfina were and dead, Gene started to shoot the Anten seven but kept missing, Suzuka and Aisha had by this time grabbed Zeyraa and Zoë and dragged them to a safe place, a cave, Gene and the others joined them when they knew they weren't being followed.  
  
An hour passed and Zeyraa awoke, she stood up but collapsed again, Aisha gave her something, "Eat it, it'll bring ya strength back, nya." Said Aisha, Zeyraa ate it and it gave her, her strength back, she picked herself up and walked outside, she ran back in after what she saw, "THEY FOLLOWED US!" Zeyraa said worriedly, "Pass me the MT and I'll kill them.. where is it?" said Zeyraa, they've got it, and my weapons too!" said Zoë, Zeyraa threw her hands in her pockets and pulled out a pistol out of each one, it was loaded. She pointed the pistols at the pirates, turned her head towards the others and said " Get out of here, I'll divert them, don't come back for me what ever you do" and with that Zeyraa ran, there were three shots and then there was a different type of shot, gene ran after her, Suzuka, Jim and Aisha followed, when they got there they hid behind a big tree, they saw Zeyraa with her pistols on the ground she had a hand on her right arm, there was another shot and Zeyraa fell backwards, then another shot was fired, "DARN YOU!" roared Zeyraa. Zeyraa tried to sit up but couldn't. The blood was pouring out of the three wounds, one on each leg and on her arm. Three Pirates lay dead on the ground, "Seize her, she is alive" Said Hazanko, a pirate ran over to her and picked her up, another pirate picked up the two pistols, "Get the bullets, from the wounds now!" Yelled Hazanko, then there was an almighty roar, then the sound of a bullet clunking as it hit the ground; there were another two roars of pain after this, and two clunking noises.  
  
"Leave her alone, I give up" said a voice, "Freely? I don't believe you Zoë, GET HER!" said Hazanko, Zoë didn't make a noise. "Get the ones in the cave" said a pirate and they left, "DAMN, they'll get Melfina!" said Gene very loudly. Then there was a scream, "MELFINA!" Gene yelled as he ran towards the cave, "GENE, NO" said Suzuka loudly "KILL HIM" said a very powerful voice, "But it's GENE STARWIND!" said a female's voice, the pirates retreated, they had Zeyraa, Zoë and their weapons..... 


	5. The lair

The Expirate and the Outlaws  
  
Chapter 5: The lair.  
  
Zeyraa woke up in what looked like a dungeon; she sat up, looked around but saw nothing. She looked more carefully into the darkness of the corners and could make out a figure in the corner, from where she was the person (or what ever it was) lying down, but as though it had collapsed, she got up and walked over, to her surprise it was a pirate, she didn't know his name but had seen him before. She looked behind her there was a door, made out of wood, she thought to herself, then muttered, "I wonder." she ran at the door. When she was about a metre away from it she turned so that she was side-ways, kept on going, she closed her eyes, as she did, she felt nothing. She opened her eyes again and stopped, "this is weird." The door must have swung open as she neared it, she had been here before, had she forgotten the doors are tricks?  
  
All of a sudden down the corridor to her left she could hear voices, she ran towards it, she turned the corner, but stopped in front of a pirate she knew, she was in a massive hall, it was a castle, she couldn't try to run past the pirate since the rest of the room was full of robo and ninja pirates, she spun around, ran two steps but stopped, she was trapped, she didn't hear several other pirates come behind her, in fact it was the new Anten seven, she hadn't got a clue what their names were or what they were masters of, she didn't know what to do, in frustration she fell to the ground and started to change, before anyone had realized what had happened, Zeyraa had lost control of herself, turned into a werewolf and had already knocked over two of the Anten Seven she ran through the way she came in, she slipped on the slippery stone floor. Without warning she felt something rip through the fur and flesh of her leg, she tried to get up but was pulled down again, she looked behind her and saw the pirate that was in front of the ninja and robo pirates, she looked at her leg and saw that her one leg was covered in blood and her trouser leg was ripped to the knee, the pirate grinned, "Stat where you are or do I have to kill you with your own gun, failure." Said the pirate, he pointed one of Zeyraa's pistols at her "Leon let me go please, I was on my way to kill Gene Starwind but Zoë stopped me." started Zeyraa but he stabbed her in the other leg, Zeyraa let out another one of her roars of pain. "Your friend Zoë is coming she too tried to escape from your cell, that's why you saw that pirate, who was 'out cold'" said Leon, in a voice that was cold, "When you were in the pirates, I realized you would never fail, then I was told to do a mission with you, we became great friends, then you failed, what's become of you?" he said again. Zeyraa looked up, once she had finished roaring, more pirates were now coming down the hall, Zoë was being forced forward, several pirates had their guns at her head and neck.  
  
"They're here" mouthed Zoë, Zeyraa under stood, she sat up and looked at her legs her black trousers, shirt and sweat band (on her wrist) were covered in blood, she listened carefully, she could hear the sound of a yelling voice in the distance, she had no idea who's it was until another voice said, "Is.IS.THAT A CASTER?" when she heard that, she knew that Gene was here, but she didn't know who else was with him, "Get her up, and take them to the hall.Well what a you waiting for? Lord Hazanko has given us his orders; if they escape, don't injure them, use the tranq. darts, that I gave you from the weapons room.MOVE!" yelled Leon, he put Zeyraa's arm around his neck and lifted her to her feet, she could only limp.  
  
Zeyraa was thrown onto the cold, hard floor of the castle, this was a secret base, a place you would get all you missions if you were a low ranking Kei pirate. Zoë was thrown next to Zeyraa, Zoë looked at Zeyraa, "How did they know you were here?" mouthed Zeyraa, Zoë moved the shorter black hair that was close to her ear, she had earrings in her ears, they were intercoms. Just then there was a very load gun shot, Gene, Aisha, Jim and Suzuka appeared at the entrance, when the smoke cleared there were dead pirates, by their feet. 


	6. Friendship

The Expirate and the Outlaws.  
  
Chapter 6: Friendship.  
  
Zoë looked up, she could see the pirates, surrounding her and Zeyraa, Zeyraa was injured, and needed help to walk, There were too many pirates guarding them to escape, Gene had his caster loaded, probably with an explosive bullet, Zeyraa had a gun to her head and the pirate with the gun was Zeyraa's ex-partner, for big missions. Zoë had an idea, she said something through the intercom, only Gene heard it, he then switched guns, he fired, several pirates were killed and injured. Zoë leapt up, grabbed Zeyraa's bag of a pirate at the front of the guard, and the pistol of Leon, Zoë threw the bag towards Zeyraa, she caught it looked inside all the guns were there, Zeyraa pulled out a gun that wasn't hers and threw it at Zoë, It was Zoë's. Zoë helped Zeyraa up, and put she put her arm around her shoulders and she helped Zeyraa walk towards the exit, Once they made it out the castle the moonlit grounds were spooky, they walked towards the forest, that they had had the battle.  
  
When they made it to the forest, the went into a cave, Melfina was already there, Zoë sat Zeyraa, against the wall of the cave, she ripped a scarf from the bottom of her bag and wrapped them around the wounds on each leg. They weren't serious, they slept there in the cave the night, Aisha and Zoë took it in turns to keep look out and to keep the fire going. The night seemed to last for weeks.  
  
At last the night had ended, both Zoë and Aisha fell asleep on the job, when Zoë woke up she looked towards where Zeyraa was, but there was no one there, Zoë ran over, but was careful not to touch the others though, when she got to where Zeyraa had been there was a note, and dried blood, from her injuries, the note was in a code that only she and Zeyraa knew but it said: Zoë, I am very grateful of what you have done for me. I have to go though, I don't want to get you or the others killed, I want you to look after the others. I am free at last. Don't come looking for me and don't try to track me, I am going somewhere special to me. From now on, I have no phone no., no address, I will keep on running, they will never find me then. To help you remember me, I have left you a half a platinum pendant on a chain. Your half is engraved with my name, Zeyraa Conner. My half has your name, Zoë Evans. If the two halves were put together, it would make a wolf's face. I hope we meet again and I hope we stay best friends forever.  
Zeyraa  
  
* When Zoë had finished reading she looked at where the note was, and sure enough, half a wolves face, that was made of platinum, engraved with Zeyraa's name, was neatly placed there with a chain, next to it, Zoë picked them up, threaded the chain through the loop and put it over her head. Gene and the others began to wake up, "Where's Zeyraa.nya.?" said Aisha, Zoë explained what the note said, Zoë knew where she was going, if they got to where Zeyraa's ship was, they might see her before they left. Zoë explained that she had to find her to tell her one last thing; the others said that they would help her. They left for the launch site, Zeyraa's ship (Midnight) and the Outlaw star were both there. They had to hurry. 


	7. The choice

The Expirate and the Outlaws  
  
Chapter 7: The choice  
  
Jim, Aisha, Melfina, Suzuka and Zoë got into Jim's car; they drove towards the launch pad. The y finally got there; they could see two ships, a red one and a silver one, the outlawstar and Midnight, they got to the gates, the gates opened, they went in, Jim parked his car and they ran towards the silver, ship, but it was sealed off, it was scheduled to take off any minute, they had no choice but to get into the Outlawstar, once the Outlawstar was granted permission to take off, they did, midnight had already taken off and was ahead, as soon as it exited the hemisphere, it was invisible, "Where did it go?. wait. it was silver, so that means it's able to camouflage!" said Suzuka, "Gene, send a transmission, or some thin'!" said Zoë, "Fine.Transmission, to the captain of 'Midnight'." said Gene.  
  
* There were three beeping noises, Zeyraa, pushed a green button "Captain of Outlawstar." said a robotic voice, Zeyraa put on her intercom, over her ears, (it was like a head walkie talkie) she flicked a switch and Gene's face appeared on the screen, "What do you want?" said Zeyraa in an angry voice "Tell her I want to know were she's going." said Zoë "Zoë wants to know where your going.I'd tell her." said Gene "NO.. way.. wait hang on a sec.gene my radar's picked something up.THE EL DORADO." Zeyraa said, " right that's.. it.Damn your right.Melfina, pinpoint the exact location of midnight and the El Dorado.." Said Gene "there should be a rout coming on to the screen now, we are red, the El Dorado is yellow and midnight is blue." said Melfina, "DAMN. the El Dorado is right behind us. midnight is behind them." started Gene ".Get out of here Gene, I'm gonna shoot. I've already started the beam, it's charging up, you have 120 seconds to get out of here." the connection was bad, something was blocking the signal.  
  
Then on both, midnight and the Outlawstar Ron's face appeared "WHAT DO YOU IDIOTS WANT?" yelled Zeyraa and Gene at the same time even thought they were on different ships, "As you know, Zeyraa is powering the beam of her ship up, and Gene, your ship can't move, we've shut down the power, but if Zeyraa decides to stop and give herself up then you would have saved him, Zeyraa. We would let them go." Said Ron at both Gene and Zeyraa, Zeyraa shut down the beam, "You happy now Ron?" growled Zeyraa "How do you know him?" said Gene at Zeyraa, "Long story Gene." Replied Ron before Zeyraa could speak, "Now Gene, listen, me and my brother have a grudge against you, but an even bigger one against Zeyraa, Shut your ships power down Zeyraa and the others are free" said Ron again, Zeyraa didn't know what to do. 


	8. A close encounter

The Expirate and the Outlaws  
  
Chapter 8: A close encounter  
  
Zeyraa thought hard, she did not want to go back to the pirates, she didn't want to die, and she defiantly never wanted to see Gene Starwind ever again but she had to make a choice, run, Outlaw, Pirate, death. "Ron, I give up." said Zeyraa eventually, "Zeyraa what are you doing? DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE?" yelled Gene, Zeyraa stood up. "LOOK, I HAD TO SAVE MY FUR, THIS WAY THE PIRATES, AND YOU CAN'T KILL ME, GENE LISTEN TO ME THEY WON'T LET YOU GO. SOMEONE GO DOWN INTO THE ENGINE ROOM and push a red button, then get out of here, I'm not moving until you get out of here, and tell Zoë, I won't forget her." Yelled and said Zeyraa, she sat down again, "Zeyraa, we are not leaving without you!" said Gene "YES YOU ARE.Hasta la bye, bye, and good luck" said Zeyraa "ZEY." Zeyraa got rid of Gene's face, but Ron's remained, he disappeared and Harry appeared in his place "Don't go anywhere!" he said  
  
*  
  
"ZEYRAA!." yelled Gene, Aisha had gone into the engine room turned on the power, they turned around to see the El Dorado, it was opening, and then, Zeyraa's ship, changed colour, it was now black, Zeyraa had changed it.  
  
*  
  
Zeyraa had loaded the MT and several other guns, and sat on the chair, the door into where she was sitting flew open; she stood up and changed, picked up the pistols, put them in a pocket, and turned around, the wounds on her legs had healed over, and she was wearing black combats and a black shirt with the elbows missing, she was also wearing a leather jacket. She pulled the MT up and walked forward, she turned to face Ron, Harry and a few crew members, "Zeyraa, we meet again, still got the four scars from us shooting you?" Said Ron, "Why are you still out to kill me? Because I stole those Caster bullets, or maybe you're just trying to kill me because, I was a Kei pirate?" growled Zeyraa, "Ha, Your gonna die, and when we get him." started Harry, "I know, I know, you'll kill Gene Starwind, Aisha, Suzuka and my best friend Zoë." Zeyraa said again, Zeyraa pulled the trigger of the MT, the force of it blew her back a metre, but when she looked, Ron had a smirk on his face, and Harry was laughing insanely. ".Grr.Darn light shields." Zeyraa mumbled, she picked herself up, but roared, only a little bit, she hit the floor hard, She had been shot, she stood up, the blood came from her right arm, she lifted the MT and threw it down by the chair, "Shoot, kill me, destroy me, I know you want to, just pull the trigger and shoot me." se said she hit the floor a different way, both legs were hit, she was kneeling down, then another shot to her other arm and she fell to the ground again, she was lying on her stomach then two other shots were fired into her back, she heard laughs and fainted.  
  
She woke up were she had done, a few days before, on the floor of the outlawstar, Gene walked in with a bandage on his arm. "We almost lost you, but thanks to Aisha's skills, you're alive. Before you ask me about Ron and Harry, they escaped, Jim took ya ship back to Heifong." Said Gene "Thanks, she sat up, and stood up, she could walk, Gene left the room and Zeyraa followed. Zoë Spotted Zeyraa and ran at her, she hugged her, almost knocking her over. "Zoë. I.can't .breathe.get.off.me" said Zeyraa, in a kinda horsed voice "Sorry" replied Zoë and she let go.  
  
The Outlaws were going to kill Hazanko, no matter what it took. 


	9. Too much to handle

The Expirate and the Outlaws  
  
Chapter 9: Too much to handle  
  
Zeyraa climbed a tree to see where the pirate's base was, "Not far!" she yelled, "We'll set camp here then." Said Gene's voice, Zeyraa sat down on the branch, she thought to herself that if Zoë had have died those three years before, She might have been. but. There was no escape. why is she here? Zoë had 'died' three years before, Zeyraa was about to die when Zoë came and pushed herself and her farther off the cliff, Zeyraa looked over the cliff edge but there was only one speck from what she saw. Her farther. She must have grabbed something and had survived. Zeyraa then thought of the fact that she is the one most wanted 'criminal' with a bounty that is unbelievable, she laughed to herself, thinking 'Me? Ha, Hazanko, you fear me already? Now that is scary.Leon.why me?' Zeyraa climbed down the tree and sat down, she would wait until midnight until.  
  
Zeyraa looked at her watch, it was midnight, so she packed her backpack, and she put in: two pistols, several rounds of bullets for each gun type and a knife. She put a sword on her side and held the MT, Zendeour was ready, and so she went to see if everyone was asleep, they were so she ran towards the base, which was a 5 story building, as she neared, there was a part of her that wanted to turn back, but the other part wanted to go on, to fight, the werewolf half.  
  
She finally reached the door, which swung open, she walked in and changed to her werewolf sate and yelled at the top of her lunges "Guess who's back? COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELVES BEFORE I COME AND FIND YOU MYSELF.." The echo was eerie. "So you came after all, you are tougher than I expected, but you still have a weakness.your thoughts for your friends deceive you, your friends will betray you, and you will have nothing but instincts and weapons, werewolf." Said a voice, "You used to be my friend, but you hid a secret from me, YOU BETRAYED ME!" roared Zeyraa, she heard the tiny sound of a gun being loaded, then the shuffle of feet. In front of Zeyraa was a staircase Leon stood at the top, grinning evilly "Drop your weapons Zeyraa, or will I." started Leon ".Or you'll have to kill me? Maybe you forgot that I don't listen very well, how about you come down to me.all of you." Zeyraa finished, then there was a loud bang, Zeyraa turned around to see that there was a ninja pirate there, who had slammed the door shut, then the loading noise got louder, she swung around to see Leon descending the stairs, Zeyraa had got one choice. Attack.  
  
She pulled the trigger on the MT, there was an explosion, Zeyraa smirked. "NO!" yelled Zeyraa, the smoke now cleared, and Leon stood there, with a smile on his face, with a blue light shield, "Come on, do you really think you could kill me that easy?" he said, Zeyraa turned around the ninja pirate closing in, she felt like screaming, but wouldn't. She roared with all her strength, and ran at Leon, surprisingly still smiling, she ran past him and turned right, when she looked where the noises were coming from, she was gonna laugh until she saw who were there, "Didn't know you would work for pirates, how much they payin' ya?" said Zeyraa, "More than you can imagine," said Ron, "Nothing else?" said Zeyraa "Yes, we get to capture you.FIRE" replied Ron. Several gun shots came from around the room, Zeyraa jumped over the banister and dropped five foot, she landed on her feet, she hid in the shadow and got ready, the robot and ninja pirates had night vision eyes and started to walk towards Zeyraa. Zeyraa hadn't got much time, she pulled the trigger destroying some but not all the robot and ninja pirates, she ran at the door, suddenly it all went dark, the lights went off, and Zeyraa ran straight into the door, and fell backwards.  
  
*  
  
Gene woke up and looked around, "Damn it, she's gone off again" He yelled, loud enough to wake the others. "She ran off?" Said Zoë "well let's go get her, she'll be in there" said Jim, pointing at the building. They ran towards the building. 


	10. Not Hazanko, and never will be

The Ex pirate and the Outlaws  
  
Chapter 10: Not Hazanko, and never will be  
  
Zeyraa looked up but couldn't see anything, it was too dark, and she could hear the ninja and robo pirates getting closer and closer. Zeyraa leapt up and kicked the door, it wouldn't budge, so she tried again and again but as soon as she went to kick the door again the lights were back on. she looked around but there was nothing, she ran up the stairs to see whether Ron and Harry were there but they weren't. She looked all over the place but still there was nothing. Where were they hiding? Zendeour started to look harder, she listened to the walls but still couldn't find any thing, she went back down the stairs, looked behind them and found a door, she opened it, still holding the MT and went down the steps.  
  
*  
  
"COME ON AISHA!" yelled Gene, they were running but Aisha was eating as well as running, "nya?" she said through her chews. "Come on all ready!" said Zoë. They started to near the building but there was a feeling that Zoë had, she knew something was going to happen to Zeyraa.  
  
(*If she dies it'll be your fault and you know it don't you? *) A voice said to her *No it won't* she thought, (*But you do know it, at least she won't be able to bother you if she does die*) *Stop it! * "What's wrong Zoë?" said Melfina "nothing." replied Zoë. They neared the building but would they be able to save Zeyraa in time? ..  
  
*  
  
*When do these steps finish? * She thought to herself, just as she had thought this she came to a door, as she opened it there was another set of steps but these led up. Zeyraa went up, when WHAM! The door slammed shut behind her. *Ooooo its sooo scary! * And Zeyraa carried on up the steps. It must have taken about twenty minutes to get to the top because her legs were aching so much she nearly fell over, she came to yet another door and opened it.  
  
*  
  
Gene blasted the big door and rushed straight for the door Zeyraa went through, Zoë and the others followed and they too went down the many steps. As they finally reached the door at the bottom of the steps, there faces fell, because Gene opened the door and there were even more steps, this time going up. Aisha looked up "Look." she yelled as she pointed to the steel door at the top of the steps, which had just slammed shut. "Come on then.." Said Gene and they too went up the many steps.  
  
*  
  
"Whoa!" Zeyraa said, she had slammed the door shut and found herself on a cliff! She turned around and in the distance could see the building that almost an hour ago she had been in and then it happened. She could feel something against her head, "move and you die" Ron's voice said "Let me guess, there's about a hundred of you behind me?" said Zeyraa "look for yourself." he replied and the gun was moved from her head, Zeyraa turned her head and saw that there was Ron, Harry and about thirty other pirates and crew members. Ron moved the gun back to Zeyraa's head, "I'd move if I were you" said Ron, Zeyraa smirked and said "make me" "playing tough are we well then maybe you'll change your mind when you see this." Said Ron and then Leon was pushed out and there was a tough looking pirate pointing a gun at him. "Shooting your own are we, well I'm not stupid, you can't fool me this." Zeyraa said but when she looked at Leon, she noticed that he was bleeding and in pain. "Ah, changed your mind haven't you?" said Harry, Zeyraa looked as though she was dieing of boredom and yawned, "Am I supposed to say something? Oh yeah. I give up" Zeyraa said, turned around but some one shot the ground in front of her and decide that it would be smart not to run. "I s'pose I might as well give up." And at that very second a gun was put against her head and she was lead to Hazanko.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile. Gene and Zoë were almost at the top of the steps whether as Jim, Aisha, Suzuka and Melfina, they were behind. *Almost there.. * Zoë thought.  
  
*  
  
Zeyraa was thrown in front of Hazanko and Leon wiped the fake blood from his side, "your reward." Hazanko said and gave Ron and Harry what looked like a lot of money. They left and all that was left were the pirates, Zeyraa and Hazanko. Zeyraa stood up but it was pointless, she was only thrown down again. "You know well that Hazanko died on that space ship.." Started Hazanko "But.. Your not Hazanko? Man, this world is weird!" said Zeyraa "Yes.I am not Hazanko, I am an ex military leader by the name of Joe, Hazanko assigned me to be his replacement, since he went to kill Gene Starwind. And so I remained as Hazanko for many months" said Joe, he took his mask off, Zeyraa nearly screamed when she saw who it was, yes, he was telling the truth but if you must know, Zeyraa joined the army once and he was her sargent.  
  
Suddenly Gene, Zoë and Jim came bursting out the steel door and the others followed, they all headed for the crowd of pirates, Gene, Zoë and Jim kept shooting and wouldn't stop. Aisha and Suzuka Jumped up into the air and landed on random pirates, crushing them, while Melfina was kicking pirates and then Aisha would land on them. Joe grabbed Zeyraa by the throat and started to strangle her, "G. Gene. Z. Zoë. help.. me!" strained Zeyraa, but they couldn't hear. Leon saw Zeyraa being strangled and ran towards her, Joe seeing this sent some pirates to him, to pin him to the ground, they did. Finally Zoë spotted Zeyraa and shot Joe, he let go of Zeyraa, and she fell to the ground in a heap. The MT started to roll down the hill but Zeyraa's arm stopped it. Zoë was knocked out by a blast from Joe but Gene just kept shooting, and then Gene was also knocked over but still conscious. Joe kept using that blast attack, Zeyraa was watching, she knew that Gene was in pain.. She stood up, she could not stand it any more, she picked the MT 10099 off the floor and pulled the trigger... 


	11. The end of a painful adventure

The Ex-Pirate and the Outlaws  
  
Chapter 11: The end of a painful adventure.  
  
It took just a split second for Joe to turn his head, but he wasn't fast enough. He fell to the ground. Dead.  
  
Gene picked himself off the ground and lifted his caster, pointing it straight at Leon, "Gene let him go." said Zeyraa ".WHY? HE'S TRIED TO KILL YOU?" Yelled Gene, "Because.." Zeyraa said, looking sad "Because what?" said Gene ".Why would you give a damn anywayz, why would you give a damn about an ex-pirate?" Zeyraa snapped, "True. I don't give a damn.. OUCH!" Gene started but Zeyraa kicked him in the stomach. "Ha. never trust a werewolf" Zeyraa said with a grin on her face. Zeyraa helped Leon up.  
  
About five hours later Leon left, he got on a ship and he went in the direction of Blue Heaven, "Where's he going?" said Zoë "Said he's got some unfinished business with Gene's friend Fred Lou. something to do with the fact that Leon hasn't been payed." said Zeyraa, Gene just laughed. When Gene had finally finished Zeyraa started to walk back to the Outlawstar and midnight.  
  
When they reached the ships it was starting to get dark, Zeyraa sat in the chair and started the engine up; she put her intercom on and transmitted a message, both the Outlawstar and Midnight took off, Zoë was on Midnight with Zeyraa, they needed to catch up on each other. Zoë and Zeyraa went in the direction of Leon; they were going to stop him because he might kill Fred. The Outlawstar went the direction the El Dorado went, they were going to stop them. "Perhaps we'll meet again" said Zoë, "Yeah" replied Gene.  
  
But that's where they were right; they would meet again very, very soon.  
  
*  
  
Zeyraa scanned Blue heaven but Leon wasn't there. Zeyraa looked on the long range scanner and saw that Leon wasn't near here (well his ship wasn't) he was at Heifong, "What the hell.The El Dorado.DAMN IT!" yelled Zeyraa, "should we go there?" asked Zoë, "Yeah."replied Zeyraa quietly. So they went as fast as midnight could go, all the way to Heifong. By This time Gene and the others had landed and were following Harry, Ron and this other guy. He looked familiar. The without warning, The El Dorado's cannon went off and as Leon's ship arose into the sky, it was destroyed. "DAMN!!!" yelled Zeyraa, "He's just been blown up by something, no. it couldn't be. IT IS!" Zoë exclaimed they had landed and were getting out of Midnight when they were greeted with a lot of guns, Zeyraa and Zoë went for their guns, "Stop! You get that MT of yours then we'll shoot!" said a voice, "LEON! Hmph.Ron." started Zeyraa and then she looked board and in a board voice she finished ".and Harry.woop-ee-doo" then all attention turned on Gene behind Ron, Harry, Leon and the others. "Ya know? I hate scum." Gene started, but he was buying time for Zeyraa and Zoë to get their guns. "LIKE YOU!!! NOW" Gene finished as loud as he could. Then a gun shot fired, and several of the men at the front were knocked into the ones behind them, and then they were knocked into the ones behind them until it reached Ron, Harry and Leon. As they lay there Leon's head cracked and started to bleed. Ron and Harry escaped fine but as they left, they shot Leon in the chest and he said to Zeyraa "Thank.yo.u" "please, don't speak, your using up your strength." she said but he died.  
  
And so their ad venture ended, as they got on their ships they headed toward somewhere, anywhere. But for now, they were done. 


End file.
